


Rarity

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Rarity

Title: Rarity  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRC  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: AU  
Synopsis: One person's thoughts concerning Buffy and Giles' relationship.  
Author's Notes: This is a drabble challenge. Many thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com)!

 

We had known they were dating months before they told us. Seeing them kiss for the first time was when I realized exactly what Buffy meant to Giles. She's more than his Slayer, she's his...reason for being, I guess.

They're both the happiest I've seen either of them. It makes me smile when I watch him rub her growing belly. I wonder if they'll get married, but I don't think that's a big issue for them. I'm just happy that they realized their true feelings for each other.

It's kinda rare to find a love that that's perfect for you.

 

~ End


End file.
